The Cancer Education Program will introduce thirty first and second year medical students to the fields of oncology and biomedical research through participation in an eight-week research assistantship in a comprehensive cancer center. Medical students are provided an opportunity to participate in development and conduct of basic laboratory and clinical research projects under the guidance of a faculty mentor. Laboratory research projects concentrate on one of the following: molecular biology, cell biology, cellular biochemistry and biophysics, immunology, molecular pharmacology and therapeutics, clinical research, and cancer control and prevention. Clinical research projects focus on: diagnosis and treatment of cancer, cancer epidemiology, cancer control and prevention, psychosocial studies, supportive care and quality of life issues, cancer information outreach. The goal is to encourage future careers in oncology and research. This education program provides many of the students with their initial biomedical research experience, in an environment dedicated to research on basic mechanics of carcinogenesis with an emphasis on rapid translation of discoveries to patient care. Students gain knowledge and insights pertaining to oncology research theory and methodology early in their medical training. Student evaluations indicate that their interest in a career in medical research is increased following completion of this program. For many students, the fellowship is also their first exposure to the field of oncology. Many students begin the cancer education program with some apprehension about working with cancer patients, and exposure to the realities of clinical cancer care can change this. Although research projects focus on various aspects of cancer and different approaches to managing the disease, past students'summaries highlight their greater understanding of the importance of preventive regimes, the value of early detection, and a knowledge that many of the manifestations of the disease can be controlled. Evaluations of the program indicate upon completion that student attitudes about cancer are more positive. Through their summer experiences, many have discovered the connection that exists between bench science and its direct clinical application. Special efforts are made to recruit underrepresented minority students into this program, to promote greater diversity in medical training, research and clinical care.